Ratchet And Clank Future Back in Black
Back In Black :R&C Back In Black takes place after Quest For Booty. Main Plot: :Ratchet, after finding out his past, seeks his place of origin in the hopes of finding other Lombaxes. When he arrives at the planet ______________________*, found to be lost in udder darkness, he must crash-land. In hopes of finding his past, Ratchet must navigate his way to the central city. When he crash lands and tries to head toward the city, he takes a wrong turn and goes to the Jail House. The Jail House is very mysterious. With watchrobots in towers, windows barred, and a lone light in one of the up most tower. When arriving he is spotted by the authorities who accuse him of several felonies and crimes and is thrown in jail. In the Jail House, Ratchet meets a 'Creature', in the courtyard, which plans to brake out. This 'Creature' makes a bargain with Ratchet in which it is only fulfilled if he helps to escape. SEE SIDE PLOT. As Ratchet and the mysterious 'Creature' are near escaping, an alarm sounds and robotic troops come out and attack. :Meanwhile Clank infiltrates the security tower, snags a couple of weapons, and triggers an alarm! Clank hurriedly sneaks out through the air ducts and drops down just inside courtyard. Here Ratchet and Clank meet and use their new found weapons to escape through the courtyard and using the thruster pack escape with only a few scrapes. :Meeting the 'Creature' in a nearby forest as planed, Ratchet obtains coordinates to a planet he has never heard of. On arrival Ratchet and Clank find themselves in a luxurious palace (insert a funny ‘plumber’s crack’ scene with the Plumber). Here Ratchet is sent on another wild-goose-chase in order to “prove worthy” of the 'Creature’s' following task. After proven worthy, must re-enter the Jail House in which they had just escaped from. With the knowledge from the previous trip to ______________________ Ratchet decides to return with some weapons from his apartment in Megapolis. Equipped with old and new weapons, night vision goggles, gadgets, and a Black jumpsuit to blend in with the udder darkness, he must go Back to ___________________ where he finds a shocking supprise! :His heart beating faster, his tongue tied, and mind numb, he sees, for the first time, a female Lombax named _____________________* (insert VERY FUNNY LMAO scene). Ratchet, still recovering from the shock, must not only save the girl, but must save the planet from the evil genius who is suppressing the existence of Lombaxes. After escaping and defeating __________________* (bad guy) Ratchet returns to the palace and takes some much needed R&R. (insert a funny scene with Captain Quark). :The city has many buildings, five towers, and one tower that turns into a satellite dish. _______________ plans to eliminate Lombaxes using mass wipe-out after shipping everyone else off. :Wanted board is electronic with a funny ad when first arrive (see during crash-land scene), then turns to the wanted ad with the two escaped ‘criminals’. Side Plot: :When Ratchet enters the courtyard, he sees a rock n' roll band. He walks over, blah, blah, blah, he becomes the singer/lead guitarist of the group (clank is the bassist). :The 'Creature' uses Ratchet's membership with the band as a distraction to escape. :At the near end, after his name is cleared, Ratchet becomes a clebrerty where he plays Insomniac Games' music video; (Pin) Ballz. :Songs Ratchet plays in the courtyard are Breaking the Law (Judas Priest), Renegade (Styx), Still of the Night (Whitesnake), Back in Black (AC/DC), and for the encore, Jailbreak (Thin Lizzy). The songs difficulty is depended on the difficulty the gamer chose. Plays simmilar to Guitar Hero, however, regular controller buttons are different, and any guitar controller works. DiehardR&Cfan 02:09, 18 September 2008 (UTC) DiehardR&Cfan 21:08, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Category:Games